


Typical Romance?

by Technical_Issue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Will add tags as I go, base ball team, highschool romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technical_Issue/pseuds/Technical_Issue
Summary: the Typical high school romance? yuuri had been stood up and the plot thickens





	1. Stood up

**Author's Note:**

> Victors name is spelt Viktor.  
> Hope you all enjoy my fic. be sure to leave comments and kudos!

When he thought about his predicament the words Stood Up came to mind. He sat in a rundown cafe. His raven locks falling in his eyes. The blue rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose large Chocolate brown eyes behind them. He was wearing a tight 3 quarter sleeve black shirt. He wore plane dark blue jeans for pants. His name Yuuri Katsuki.

The waiters gave him sympathetic looks as he asked for more time when they asked him for his order. The customers looked at him sadly. His anxiety was quickly rising. He wondered where his date was, he had after all been the one asked out. He could never ask anyone out. Maybe it was just a cruel joke on him. He wasn't very popular in his school but no one ever picked on him. So why was this happening? He stared down at table. A voice reached his ears.

"May I take this seat?"

Yuuri lifted his head from the table. The boy standing in front of him had silver hair that covered a single eye; his eyes reminded him of an ocean on a sunny day. Yuuri knew this boy was popular but he had forgotten why.

"S-Sure" Yuuri stuttered.

The Silver haired boy sat down in the seat across from Yuuri.

"My name is Viktor, it looks like you've been stood up whoever did that does not deserve your attention” his tone steady and serious. Blush crept up Yuuri's face. He started to recognize who this boy was; he was the captain of the baseball team.  The one that Yuuri had a crush on! Well this, he thought was going to be fun. Viktor grabbed his hand the words flowed out of his mouth, almost if they had been practiced "may I have this date?" Blush grew on his face. He could not believe what was happening! The captain of the baseball team, his crush and one of the most popular and handsome person in his school WAS ASKING HIM OUT! Panic rose in him. He was shaking. It was just a bit too much being asked out and stood up in one day. Viktor must have noticed him shaking. Viktor’s panicked voice reached him, “oh Shit, umm are you okay" Yuuri realized Viktor must be freaked out by him shacking so much. When Yuuri did not respond he felt unfamiliar strong arms engulf him.

His face was probably as red as a tomato. His embrace felt like an angle had touched him.  The captain started humming in his ear. Little by little he felt his panic fade.  The man had simply kissed his forehead and walked away “I guess I need to wait a bit more, for you, love” he mumbled under his breath. Yuuri hadn’t yet realized what had happened, still standing there start struck. He felt his limbs move slowly back to his apartment where his best friend Phichit waited.

 

Once he was in the safe haven he called home he unlocked his phone. What he hadn’t realized this entire time was that Viktor had entered his contact info into his phone. Mini fireworks of joy and panic echoed inside of him. The fist panicked thought entered his mind, what do I say? That thought led to the stream of the rest, what if he does not reply, what if hates me. Before another thought entered his mine a chime echoed from his phone.

Are U okay?

The simple text maybe him feel like he was about to explode. The feeling did not last long as he did not know how to reply. Before he could think of one a Thai man grabbed his phone and sent a reply.

Thx for asking it’s all good! :)

“Phichit!” he squeaked

“What, anyways who is this guy?”

“Viktor Nikiforov, t-the captain of the baseball team.”

“WHAT! The guy you have a crush on! How did you get his number?”

“Well, remember the guy who asked me out, he sort of stood me up, then Viktor swooped in and asked if he could have the date”

“WHAT!” Phichit’s shriek was almost too much to stand. The Thai man moved towards Yuuri for an embrace. His arm felt warm and safe the ones he was used to, they had always been there for him. Yuuri slowly found darkness in his vision, today had been panicked and yet strangely thrilling. He mind drifted to a dream while he pressed into the embrace slightly aware his head had been placed on a pillow.

“Sweet dreams, Yuuri”


	2. Sunflowers and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Dont forget to leave kudos!

Sunlight seeped through the curtains. Two men laid on the couch of an apartment in Detroit.The mess of dark black hair flowed around the furniture.The taller of the two men, Yuuri Katsuki slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the brightness. The man gently nudged the smaller of the two. A groan emitted from him. The Thai man’s eyes fluttered softly. Morning had erupted in the small apartment.

Yuuri reached out for his phone. The sudden brightness caused him to groan. Texts covered the lock screen. A one read, so I was wondering if you want to go out. Another, so????One more R u there? His heart started pounding. He had just asked HIM OUT may I add for the second TIME!! Pitchit saw Yuuri breathing hard. He swiped the phone from his friend and looked at the texts and sent a short reply,

Sure how about today at 2?

His breath quickened as he read what his “trusted” best friend has sent his crush. He had realized, he had a date with Victor, Victor Nikiforov the captain of the baseball team his crush. Another realization hit him, it was 10 in the morning, and he had four hours till his DATE. A chime echoed thought the room.

Alright, text me your address ill pick you up.

His address. His address, Victor wanted to know his address. His hand typed a quick reply before he had time to think.

Great see you at 2! The reply read.

He looked up from his phone a bowl was in front of his face. Along with Pitchit’s signature smile that had a mischievous look to it. He grabbed the bowl and looked at its contents, granola fruit and yogurt. he then started shoveling the food into his mouth. After he had finished eating he took to the bathroom. A shower was dearly needed…

12pm. He had decided he needed to get put something nice on instead of lazing around in tank top and track pants. He walked towards his closet. And pulled out a light blue 3/4 sleeve button up shirt and black skinny jeans. He tugged them on and walked out of his room. Pitchit wished low.

”someone is dressing to impress.”

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Yuuri questioned panic in his voice.

“Of course he will”, Pitchit nearly shouted, “I mean he asked you out secretly I think it was planned, I mean meeting you when you got stood up.” Blush was the only reply he got.

2Pm. a chime echoed thought the apartment.

Downstairs front door, your chariot awaits.

He caught himself smiling at the text. Immediately he rushed to grave his keys and wallet, his phone already in hand. He ran towards the door, down the stairs, and walked out the front door. A Black pickup truck was parked outside. That’s when he saw him, Victor. He was wearing a smoky grey blazer and dark blue jeans. In his opinion, the perfect balance of casual and formal. Victor waved to him platinum hair falling over one eye, a smile plastered on his face. Yuuri walked towards the car his anxiety rising, what if he didn’t like him, what if he thought he was ugly, what if- The thoughts stopped right there with one word “Yuuri”. His eyes snapped towards the sound, witch emitted from Victor. He had stepped out of the car. Yuuri found himself buried under the unfamiliar arms yet again. The smell of Sunflowers and rain enveloped him. Every time he had seen this man he had been in his arm, why did this keep happing? Victor released him and opened the passengers’ door. Yuuri climbed in and Victor raced to the other side.

They speed off onto the road. The smell of sunflowers and rain still sounding him.


	3. His Inevitable Fait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time For the Date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Sorry ,Sorry, I've been busy this week and couldn't get this chapter up.
> 
> Enjoy dont forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> For muffins

What just happened? The thought entered his mind as he saw Viktor open his side door and offer a hand for him to step out of the truck. He stared at the silver haired boy, until he noticed that the boy started to frown.  
“What’s wrong” Viktor asked, his voice cautiously as if Yuuri was made of glass.  
“n-nothing” he stuttered as he stepped out of the car, not taking Viktor’s hand.  
They walked into a small café as they entered Yuuri couldn’t help but feel nervous seeing some of his classmate at the café giving him dirty looks. Together they walked towards a booth, a waiter handed them some menus.  
“What would you like?” Viktor asked politely with a charming smile.  
A heavy blush rose on Yuuri’s face, “Just c-coffee,” he replied blushing even more.  
God, what was wrong with him he thought it was just a simple question. The air seemed toxic when he got a reply.  
“Really just a coffee, I suspect you haven’t eaten anything maybe you should eat something.” Viktor commented in a more forceful tone then he meant.  
“o-okay,” he stuttered as anxiety over took him, “I’ll have a sandwich.”  
“Shit” Viktor mumbled under his breath, he scared him, it wasn’t supposed to go like this.  
Victor signed a waiter over, and listed their orders. Okay small talk Yuuri thought you can do this one two three, “so, what’s your favorite food?”  
“Shashlik yours? “He replied  
“Katsudon it’s a dish with pork and fried rice” He replied happily.  
The food had arrived and they ate in silence. Yuuri was admiring Viktor’s Beauty when he noticed the man started to frown, too shy to ask what was wrong he started overthinking. Then one realization or rather thought surfaced, what if he thought Yuuri didn’t like him, I mean he wasn’t talking to him so it was possible. Just as he was about to say something Viktor excused himself to the washroom. Not only five minutes had passed, before Yuuri started breathing heavy. His vision blurred, the walls slowly closed in on him. the thought pulsed though his brain Viktor hated him, he was a useless piece of trash and Viktor thought he was disgusting. His trough tightened he felt dizzy…  
Viktor was walking back from the washroom when he spotted Yuuri, he knew something was off. When he got closer he noticed Yuuri breathing hard, crouched in a ball. He knew what this was it was an attack of some kind… OH SHIT his knew what it was, an anxiety attack. Shit, shit, shit he thought what should he do, right he took a course on this. Slowly he moved towards Yuuri.  
“Yuuri can you hear me? If you can Listen to my voice, In out, in and out,” his breathing started acting normal,” you’re doing great In out, in and out, that’s it”  
His breathing calmed, as he snapped back to reality. Tears started to form in Yuuri’s realizing what had happened, but he was too tired to cry. Viktor led the him to the car he drifted to his dreams as they drove back.  
“Keys” Yuuri heard a voice say.  
“Pant pocket” he replied his voice heavy with sleep.  
He felt his body being picked up as he opened his eyes to see Viktor. Hearing the apartment door open, he soon felt his body to be laid on the couch.  
“Я люблю тебя сладкие мечты, Yuuri” said a voice that he assumed was Viktor as he felt a kiss planted on his nose.  
His face became red as a tomato. This is it; he thought this is my Inevitable Fait. Yuuri Katsuki was falling head over heels for this man.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey” was Yuuri’s single word reply that made him regret everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! sorry i haven't uploaded. I just had Zero ideas of where i wanted this to go. 
> 
> On a side note do any of you guys know of the musicals dear Evan Hansen, and Hamilton if you don't i highly recommend listing to them!!!!  
> ENJOY

A grown emitted from Yuuri as he found himself laying on the floor… As he was trying to recall why he was laying on the floor his so called friend Phichit decided it would be funny to jump on him. Yuuri's breath was knocked out of him, as he tried to shove Phichit off himself. Phichit

"Yuuri, how was your date," Phichit screeched into his ear. His eyes lit up. A smile plastered on his face, a dreamy sigh emitted from him.Viktor he thought. A feeling washed over his body. It felt like admiration only deeper, Yuuri Katsuki the outcast, the geek, the shy kid had fallen hard for Viktor Nikiforov.

The Voice of his best friend brought him back to reality. It was real. Him and Viktor, it wasn’t just a dream it was real.   
“Earth to Yuuri,” Phichit said while waving his arms.  
Earth brown eyes snapped back to reality. Then at his so-called “best friend” Yuuri groggily walked over to their kitchen. His hands reached up for a bowl but when he tried to grave one there were none there. Instead, he reached for a box of lucky charms and a carton of milk. He chugged cereal and milk till he felt sick. He had almost eaten the whole box; stress eating was a habit of his. He glanced at the clock the idea of school entered his mind, his eyes scanned the clock, 7:30 shit, he was late. Quickly he tugged on his uniform and ran out the door. To his luck, Phitchit hadn’t left yet he was seated in his car taking selfies. His feet moved towards the door he opened. He swiftly moved to his seat and closed the door with a slam. Phichits foot pressed on the gas and they rode off together.

Yuuri sprinted towards the blue painted doors. He reached for his phone in his back pocket, it was 8:00 am. Good, he thought 15 minutes till the bell, or rather 15 minutes till he has to see Viktor. Yuuri stepped towards his locker, Grabbing his text books and binder he walked to class. A series of hellos, heys, and assaulted him. placing one foot in front of the other was probably the easiest thing he had to do today though it seemed like such a great task, his stance felt wimpy when he saw the silver headed baseball captain. Viktor he seemed like a quest or a boss you had to fight in a video game, just being close to him made his anxiety rise.   
“Fuck,” Yuuri swore under his breath. Viktor had spotted him  
Viktor smiled brightly, which made Yuuri sigh, his eyes evaded the silver hair and opted for the floor.   
“Hi,” piped Viktor, Yuuri knew he had to reply, his eyes regretfully looked up at the noise. Only to see a handsome figure staring down at him, he got lost in the man's eyes, it was like the color of the ocean after a storm. 

“Hey” was Yuuri’s single word reply that made him regret everything.  
A loud sounding bell noise rang through the school. Yuuri stepped forth in the mathematics class.Saved by the bell isn't a phrase to take or say lightly but this, this was one of the few times you could use it. He was saved by the bell.  
He sat in the back, an advantage in this pirticual situation. Which ment he sat behind Viktor.The Teacher took their place infront of the class talking attendeance, Yuuri slowly difrited of into his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
